


David Rose's Day Off

by MapleLeafSquareRoot



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Pho Shizzle, Soooooooooft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLeafSquareRoot/pseuds/MapleLeafSquareRoot
Summary: Prompt fill for Ohlafraise:  Between taking care of Moira, planning for the wedding, and general/work life, Patrick has noticed that David is starting to get run down.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	David Rose's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oh_la_fraise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_la_fraise/gifts).

David woke up to the gentle caress of Patrick’s slightly calloused hands across his back and along the line of his shoulders. Up, down, repeat.

Burrowing his head into the crook between Patrick’s neck and shoulder, he murmured a sleepy “g’morning.”

Patrick’s hand trailed up David’s back, splaying his fingers and carding through David’s mussed hair. “Morning, beautiful,” he replied, pressing a kiss to David’s forehead.

David pressed closer, wrapping one leg over Patrick’s, pressing their chests together.

Patrick kept up the rhythm rubbing David’s back, hand occasionally roaming up and through his fiance’s hair.

“It’s time to get up,” he said softly. David groaned, and Patrick could feel the tension build in David’s muscles under his hand, and his brow furrow against his chest. Between the shelving of The Crows Have Eyes III, the upcoming holiday season, and the expectations he placed on himself with planning the perfect wedding, David was mentally and physically exhausted. Sleep had been the only escape, and he was loathe to get out of bed too quickly on his day off.

Patrick continued his soothing ministrations. “Unless you don’t want to go to the new Nordik spa in Elmdale?”

He felt David stir, turning and sleepily mouthing soft kisses against Patrick’s neck.

“And get lunch at Pho Shizzle?”

David kissed his way up to behind Patrick’s ear.

“Then maybe a nap? And then a Bridget Jones’ marathon on the couch?”

“A _naked_ nap?” was the slightly muffled reply. 

Patrick pulled back slightly, gazing down at his fiance, a little lost in David’s sleepy gaze. God, he’d do anything for David, and a day filled with all of David’s favourite things was the least he could do for the load he had been carrying lately. Patrick grinned. “Definitely a naked nap,” he replied, capturing David’s lips in a searing kiss. 


End file.
